


villain

by dahyunsgcf



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Antarctic Empire, Big Brother Techno, Dadza, Emotional Manipulation, Hurt No Comfort, Major character death - Freeform, Post-Exile, President Tubbo, SBI wo wilbur bc hes dead, Tommy Only Cares About The Discs, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), im warning you there is lots of death, inspired by villain by stella jang, murder man, no beta we die like wilbur soot in skyblockle, other people are mentioned but they arent there, past emotional abuse, pure angst, tommy is betrayed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28119657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahyunsgcf/pseuds/dahyunsgcf
Summary: "we all pretend to be the heroes on the good side"tommy knew if he died, he would have to take tubbo with him
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 156





	villain

**Author's Note:**

> this is before the dec 16 stream bc I had this idea last night but I didn't write it until today

Tommy only ever wanted one thing.

From the day he found the first disc, he knew it would be the most important thing to him. He thought everyone else knew it, too. 

When he and Tubbo sat on the bench, listening to Cat, he truly thought his friend understood how much the discs meant to him. Just how much he would give up for them. 

That was why when he heard Tubbo say, "Tommy, you are now exiled from Lmanburg," It hurt even more. Tubbo knew he did everything to get the discs, Tubbo **knew** that, but he still didn't trust him. He still thought he just went into things impulsively and selfishly.

And yeah, maybe he is selfish. But what's wrong with that? If everybody knew his goal, it shouldn't have been a problem.

_"You're **selfish,** Tommy." _

The sharp words still rang in his head every second, but he knew better now. He knew that it shouldn't matter that he's selfish, in fact, being selfish is a good thing. Especially if it means he's looking after his own ass. Handling other people's problems isn't his job- they should be able to deal with it themselves. 

Techno taught him that. Ever since he was saved from his exile by his older brother and his dad, he had learned a few lessons on what it means to be a bad person.

He had previously believed Techno was in the wrong- that Techno was selfish, but that just wasn't the truth. Techno made it clear from the start that he would help Lmanburg, and in exchange, Lmanburg would switch to anarchy. Techno was betrayed, and everyone had painted him out the be the villain.

When Tommy tried to apologize for the Lmanburg citizen's betrayal, Techno and Phil tried to reassure him that it wasn't his fault, they told him, "Government corrupts, especially someone as young as you."

That only made him think of Tubbo. The President of Lmanburg at the ripe age of sixteen. If Tommy was too young to experience the government, Tubbo was definitely too young to be in charge of it.

His behavior only proved his theory. The way Tubbo completely disregarded their friendship because Tommy made one rash decision- it hurt. It felt like his best friend had stabbed him in the heart, and then ripped it out of his chest for good measure.

Tommy didn't care about that anymore. Not since he became royalty of the Antarctic Empire. Not a prince, never anything with labels. This was anarchy, after all.

When he escaped from Dream's clutches, he was introduced to a life he hadn't experienced since before he and Wilbur decided to move to the SMP. He was introduced to a life of silk, wealth, and emeralds. 

The day he arrived at the Empire, fresh out of exile and completely emotionally drained, he was fitted for a new outfit. The outfit made him feel like he belonged. Like he was part of something that mattered. He never got that feeling in Lmanburg, not since Tubbo became President. 

He remembered receiving a letter the next day. He won't ever forget the fear he felt when he saw the first line.

_Dear Tommy,_

_I swear to fucking god when I find you, you're **dead.**_

_This isn't a joke. This isn't a game._

_You are in exile. That doesn't mean you are free to roam. That's not how this works._

_You are under **my watch.** If you don't come back, I will kill you and take your last life with my own two hands._

_Return to Logsted. Maybe I'll spare you._

_Dream_

He wasn't sure how the masked man had found him, or how he had even got the letter sent to him. 

The moment Techno found the letter tucked away under Tommy's bed, his expression darkened. Fueled by rage, he had begun his search for the mysterious man. That was the day Tommy realized he truly could trust Techno.

Eventually, they figured out Dream was locked away in his own prison, betrayed by the few friends he had left. "It's what he deserved," Sam told Phil when he was asked about why he did it.

Phil was able to find out quite a few different things about Lmanburg since he was 'neutral.' One interesting thing he had learned was that the citizens of Lmanburg thought Tommy was still in exile, although Tubbo knew the truth. If Tommy had wanted to come back, he would have.

Tommy was still traumatized from his experience in exile, and obviously, it was going to take a bit more than an overprotective dad and brother to help him, but after a few months, he truly was getting better.

Everything changed when Fundy stumbled across the Empire. 

Tommy froze, shell-shocked when he spotted the familiar man. He noticed Fundy looked about as shocked as he did, and he hadn't even noticed Tommy was there. The younger immediately ran back to the castle to report the news. 

After a long meeting with a lot of disagreements, they finally agreed that they needed to have a meeting with the Lmanburg cabinet. Phil insisted Tommy didn't have to come, but Tommy practically begged to go. He had a few words he wanted to share with his old best friend.

As they packed multiple weapons, backup armor, potions, golden apples, and even more potions, they tried to keep their discussions normal. They talked about potentially getting a dog when they got back and even began to plan a new potato farm. _Seriously, what is Techno's obsession with potatoes,_ Tommy couldn't help but think to himself. 

Eventually, they began their trek to the large nation. Although Phil was a frequent visitor of the nation, Tommy and Techno hadn't been back in a long while. 

Not only was Tommy exiled, but Techno was also a war criminal, and they didn't even know Phil was part of the Empire.

As they arrived, Phil made them take off their armor, and Techno begrudgingly agreed, complaining as he took off his maxed out netherite chest plate. "Can't believe they still have this stupid law," Tommy huffed under his breath, placing his armor inside the enderchest.

"Remember, if they attack us, quickly retreat to grab our items," Phil said hastily, mining up the enderchest as he spoke. Tommy rolled his eyes, "They won't attack us. They're terrified of Techno."

Techno scoffed, "Yeah, but they probably think I'm rusty since I've been," He paused for dramatic effect, "retired," he said slowly, his mouth in a cocky grin.

Phil led them inside the newly refurbished meeting hall. When they received the letter of the meeting spot, they had honestly expected it to be in the Holy Lands, so they were very surprised when it was a new building. Phil had even helped them redecorate just for this meeting.

Tommy took note of the familiar voices of Tubbo, Quackity, and Fundy. He took in a large breath before stepping inside the room. He noticed everybody stopped talking, their jaws falling open at the sight of their friend.

  
"Tommy?" Tubbo whispered, his voice faltering in disbelief. He had honestly expected Technoblade and Phil to be part of this new Empire, but seeing Tommy was a complete shock to the boy.

Quackity and Fundy quickly collected themselves, sitting up straight, "Tommy, what are you doing with them?" Quackity asked, his tone sharp with betrayal.

Tommy glared at the two older boys, internally rolling his eyes. "They are my family, obviously I came with them." He huffed like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Family? Tommy, Technoblade is a literal war criminal! He destroyed our home!" Tubbo exclaimed, his eyes wide in shock. 

"Your home," Tommy said flatly, sitting down next to Techno and Phil.

"Listen, this reunion is great and all, but we came here for a reason." Techno said bluntly, "We want to know if you're going to make us sign some treaty or something."

Tubbo frowned, looking at his old friend while taking in a large breath, "Yes, actually. We can't just have a country with free reigns and no limitations."

  
"We refuse," Phil said, taking the Lmanburg cabinet aback. They weren't used to Phil not being neutral. He had always refused to take a side, choosing to stand on the sidelines and watch, not risking his only life.

Quackity narrowed his eyes, "Well, then we'll have to make you." He slowly drew his sword when he noticed Techno and Phil doing the same. He saw a glint of hesitation in Tommy's eyes and used the opportunity to strike the younger boy.

He swiftly drew his sword to Tommy's neck, holding the sharp point against his throat. "If you don't sign a treaty, Tommy goes, and you know he only has one life left."

Tommy's eyes widened, shocked by his old friend so easily turning against him. He smiled, however, saying, "Oh, Big Q. You're even more naive than me." He heard a shout from the other side of the room, locking eyes with Tubbo who was now being held onto by Techno. Techno had the _Orphan Obliterator_ against the President's neck, while Phil had Fundy held down. "Let us leave peacefully, or I will take away your president's last life."

Tubbo couldn't help his heart-breaking at the sight. His best friends were currently fighting, swords were drawn against each other's throats. 

"Let him go, Quackity," Tubbo whispered. "Let him go!" He added, his voice boomed across the room. 

Tommy stumbled forward as he was released from the blade. He turned around quickly to face Techno and Tubbo, "Let him go, too." He said softly, walking towards the duo. Techno took his sword off his neck and the younger rubbed at the spot where the blade rested.

"Tubbo, I hate you. I hate you so much," Tubbo recoiled at the harsh words, "You betrayed me and left me alone to die. I would kill you right now if I wasn't so scared of losing you."

Tubbo frowned, "You've changed," he said gently, "But so have I." He hastily pulled out his own axe, a new enchanted diamond weapon name _Beesting._ "I'm not gonna let you get away with siding with a war criminal. Even though you're my best friend." His voice cracked, his face showing how much he didn't want to hurt Tommy.

"Tommy, if you just come back home, this can all be over." Techno and Phil smirked at Fundy's words, knowing that Tommy would never betray the Arctic Empire. Not after everything Lmanburg put him through.

Tommy sighed, "I didn't want to have to do this Tubbo." He held onto his sword tightly, his knuckles white from his grip. "You won't hurt me, Tommy."

Tommy rolled his eyes, "I shouldn't have to hurt you, Tubbo! You're my best friend!"

"Not anymore, not after you betrayed us! I will kill you if you don't join Lmanburg, Tommy! I'm not joking anymore!" He swung his axe, trapping Tommy beneath it.

Techno went to go free his younger brother but stopped in his tracks, his arm being grabbed by Phil. "Don't." He said quietly, his eyes focused on the younger boy's fight. Quackity and Fundy stared in awe, never expecting the past best friends to threaten to kill each other.

"Do it." Tommy whispered, "You'll be doing me a favor."

The room was deathly silent at those words. Tubbo's face dropped before he shook it off and plunged his axe into Tommy's neck. "But, Tubbo. If I'm dying, you're coming with me!" Tommy shouted putting his sword through Tubbo's heart.

"No!" The screams could be heard around the room, everybody rushing to save the two teenagers. Nobody wanted either of them dead, they were so young. They had so much life to live.

Phil pushed everyone away, tears escaping slowly from his eyes. "It's over," he whispered sadly, holding Tommy's cold, limp hand. 

"Government corrupts," Techno said, his voice cracking as he turned around and left the building.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys like this one! i had a lot of fun writing it!


End file.
